Politics
by themadnessofwords
Summary: Right after Ignite Me; Juliette is now leader of Sector 45 with Aaron by her side. However, the other Sector leaders are reluctant to lose what control they have. Juliette must handle the situation delicately or it could mean full out war.
1. A Little Party

Juliette huffed, leaning over a huge stack of reports, letters, complaints and suggestions. It had never occurred to her that putting everything in order after winning the war would be the most difficult part. But it was.

Anderson had never cared about anything but power. And his personal assets were completely organized. His control was everywhere. But the nation was a mess. A sprawling, unorganized, confused mess jammed with politicians vying for power and angry people.

The country had never been more vulnerable as people figured out how to proceed. People were constantly demanding that she do this, take care of that, do this, leave that. It was almost unbearable.

But Juliette pushed through. It wasn't the power-hungry politicians she cared about. It was the innocent citizens, the ones who just wanted safer lives. The ones who just wanted to feed their children and keep their families warm. The ones who deserved better after years of oppression. She would work for them. She would succeed for them.

But everything was just so overwhelming.

Aaron walked into the office Juliette had practically commandeered and placed his hands on her shoulders. He started to massage her sore, cramped muscles before leaning over and pressing a kiss into her hair.

"You should get some rest, love. You can't save anybody if you're falling asleep at your desk." He picked her up and carried her over to the sofa. Sitting down, he pulled her into his lap and tightened his arms around her.

Juliette considered resisting and trying to return to the massive amount of work she still had remaining, but it was too tempting to just remain encircled in his arms, leaning against his chest. She gave a small sigh and pressed herself to him.

"Aaron?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I can do this? Really?"

He snuggled down next to her sleepily before opening one eye and looking at her.

"I think that you, Juliette, can do absolutely anything you set your mind to." His intense sincerity sent shivers down her spine and she smiled tiredly.

"I hope so. God, I really hope so. There are so many people depending on me." If she paused to think about the sheer number it would paralyze her. "All the other sector leaders are either rallying or waiting to see what I'll do. I don't know what to do."

Warner sighed, "Juliette, love, most of the sector leaders are afraid of you or scared of me. The rest should be afraid and we practically have a mini-army of superheroes, plus a real army. Your citizens are already in love with you for liberating them and will do anything for you. The rest of the world is sure to follow. I'd follow you to the ends of the earth. All we do is wait and see who will concede and swear loyalty, and which sector leaders are planning on attacking."

"How? How do we do that? How do we decrease the amount of bloodshed? How do we unite?" Juliette whispered desperately.

"I was thinking," Warner said slowly, "we have ourselves a little party."


	2. Insomnia

II.

Juliette paced anxiously. She crossed back and forth wearing one of Warner's huge t-shirts and a larger frown. Finally, she snapped, her patience thrown out the window.

"This is a terrible idea. It isn't going to work and it's a waste of time!"

"Juliette—" Warner tried to interrupt her self-destructive tirade, but she steamrollered over him.

"No! It's a waste of precious time and precious money! I need to be helping the people! They don't have food, they have no money! What am I doing organizing a stupid party for fat politicians who abuse their power! I should be focused on something else! Something important! Like maybe the economy!" She flung up her hands in distress and nearly ran to her desk. She started to flip through files as was becoming her habit.

Her fear and anxiety was taking a toll on her and she now suffered from insomnia worse than he did. He often found her frantically working late into the night, panicked and exhausted.

"No, you listen. Juliette, we need help. We need support. We need to know none of the other sectors are going to turn and march an army at us. We need to know what resources the other sectors have, and what they're planning. We need to know who our allies are, and who our enemies are. Focus. I know it seems unfair that people are starving while we feast. I know it hurts in every part of you. But please, love, it's necessary. You know I wouldn't be saying this if I didn't believe it. We can't change the world in a day, it's going to take time and effort and doing things we don't always want to."

Juliette stopped moving her hands through her papers, and sat down wretchedly.

"This is so much more difficult than I thought. The world is such a mess." Her eyes stared off into the distance, tired. Warner watched her, worried, but to his relief she shook herself out and gave him a wan smile. Her outburst and confession had seemed to free her. She pulled herself together again, with all the determination she could muster.

"I know you feel like you need to help the people directly. But first, we need to keep them all safe."

She nodded.

"We need to send invitations to all the sectors. We need a date. We need a planner and a venue. I want citizens hired. Our citizens. I'm still going to give back to them in any way possible. And most of all, we need to be ready when they all arrive."

Warner smiled. "Will do, ma'am," he saluted.

Juliette rolled her eyes at him. "Come on, let's go to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

* * *

"Damn." Kenji looked at the two schemers sitting before him. "Are you guys nuts? You're practically inviting all the bad guys over for tea and then hoping to make friends? No way."

"Please Kenji!" Juliette looked at Kenji with her big, pleading eyes. "It's either this, or we wait for them to muster the courage to attack! Haven't you heard, keep your friends close but your enemies closer?"

Kenji sat back and surveyed Warner who was sitting calmly. "You think this is a good idea?"

Warner nodded. "It's the best way to see what we're up against. And it's also a show of power. If we have Juliette showing she isn't going to back down and displaying her support, we can force their hand."

"Can't argue that logic," Kenji grumbled.

"What!" Juliette exclaimed. "So you'll listen to him, huh? But not me?" She mock glared at him fiercely.

"It's just that your plans tend to be a little crazy Princess." Kenji grinned. "So let's say I agree to your ridiculous plan, where large numbers of things could go badly. Now what?"

"Well…we kind of need invitations and you know…party stuff." Juliette mumbled, wincing as Kenji glared at her.

"This really is the worst plan ever," he sighed. "Wait, where are we having it?"

"Here?" Juliette offered.

"Are you kidding me?" He shook his head. "We can't have it here."

Warner nodded, "I agree with Kishimoto on this one. This is our base of operations; we can't afford to have any potential spies here. How about this, my father has – I mean had – a waterfront mansion on the lake a few kilometers inside the sector borders where he would go vacation. It'd be perfect. It's out of the way, we could house everyone, and we can organize everything there."

Kenji and Juliette looked at him carefully, noting his accidental use of present tense for his father. He looked back at them with gritted teeth, daring them to mention it.

"All right," Kenji said finally. "We have a place. I need a date."

"Saturday, two weeks from now. That should give us enough time right?" Juliette proposed.

"Whatever you say, Princess. Let's move."


	3. Sector 336

III.

Juliette glanced up from a piece of paper. "He sent his regards to the new commander of Sector 45….but he said he won't be attending the party."

Aaron gritted his teeth in frustration. "What? We need him here. He's got one of the largest supplies of weaponry and soldiers at his disposal. He was one of my father's closest military advisors."

Kenji was nodding, "Yeah, this is bad. We need to convince him that it is in his best interests to attend, and also show his new loyalty lies with you." He swore and kicked a chair over. "What does he hope to accomplish by refusing!?"

Warner stood up. "Someone needs to go there. I'll go discreetly, and try to persuade him to attend. I've met him before anyway. "

Juliette shook her head. "No way. I need you here. I'll go. I'm the Sector Leader, he'll take it as an affront if someone else shows up. He won't come unless I go there personally. It's what he wants I'm sure."

Both Kenji and Warner violently objected.

"Juliette no—"

"You can't—"

"Too much danger involved—"

"We don't know what he's planning—"

She held up her hands. They continued arguing, for once in complete agreement although she wished it could have been over any other topic.

"It could be a trap—"

"This is ridiculous—"

"Listen to me—"

"You can't just leave—"

"STOP!" She finally interjected forcefully. They fell silent angrily and Warner crossed his arms across his chest. "Look, I know it could be a trap." Kenji opened his mouth but she glared at him until he closed it. "Commander Gills is dangerous, I know. He has a lot more resources and supplies since he controls Sector 336. I know he was a close adviser to Anderson. But maybe I can persuade him, or at least pressure him into attending. I am supposed to be a diplomat and I'm supposed to create new bonds. Not fall into the same bad habits of the old regime. I won't lead through fear or intimidation. I'll start now. I'm going. End of discussion."

And she swept out of the room slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"Juliette—"

She turned around fiercely. "What happened to being there and supporting me every step of the way? You already doubt me! You think I can't do it!"

She flung a shirt at Aaron and then a pair of pants. And then a shoe because it felt good to throw things; to give in to her anger at the two of the people she trusted most turning on her.

He caught them all. "No! It isn't like that!"

She threw the other shoe and he caught it too. "Then what is it like?!"

"I'm afraid."

She dropped her hands down by sides. Aaron sat down on the bed. "I'm scared of what could happen. I'm scared I won't be there to help you; even through I know you don't need it. I know how strong you are and I know you can do it. But I'm afraid that you won't come back. I'm afraid I'll lose you. I can't."

"I have to go. You know that. We need this to work. More than anything. I have to leave. But I'll come back. I will. I'll always come back. I need you more than you need me." She was babbling

He laughed at that. "You don't need anyone. Not really." She shook her head.

"No, you're wrong. Everyone needs the people they love."

She took her things from him and packed them away neatly. There was a knock on the door and then a soldier stuck his head in. "Ms. Ferrars, the escort is here to drive you up to Sector 336."

She grabbed her bag off the top of her bed and set it on the floor. "Thank you." He nodded and left.

She turned to Aaron and walked towards his, standing between his legs. He smiled softly even though his eyes were still worried. Bending down, she pressed her mouth against his, reassuring him with her fingers in his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer, nearly on top of him. "Please love, be safe," he murmured against her mouth.

She pulled away, feeling heat coursing through her. "I will," she whispered. "Don't worry."

* * *

"All right, ready to go?" Kenji frowned at Juliette and helped her up into the sleek escort car. She sat down and nodded, smoothing her hair. "Where's loverboy?"

"He's fine. We're fine." Juliette rolled her eyes at Kenji.

Kenji gave a brief nod. "Okay. I need you to go into this with a clear head. A lot is riding on this. Try to avoid offending anyone okay? It is a _peace_ talk after all. Don't smash any heads unless you have to. I give you permission but only under dire circumstances."

She smirked, "Kenji. I'll be back." She leaned down and hugged him. "Don't tell anyone where I've gone."

She leaned back into the car and closed her door. The windows were black and she was swallowed up in darkness. The car started and rolled away.


	4. Brothers

IV

Warner grunted and pounded the heavy bag harder, releasing his fears and frustration. If there was one thing he was good at, one thing he felt truly comfortable doing—it was fighting. Unlike conversing or leading, it took no thought or effort. It was pure, mindless action. Destruction. He pulled back then released a final barrage of punches and kicks, feeling anxiety drain out of him.

Whenever Juliette was far, tension coiled up in his muscles and worry tore at his head. She needed him here, keeping everything together as their plans became more and more complicated. Things were chaotic and he needed to clear his head of everything, but he still feared for her safety. She could take care of herself, but hell, he hoped she was okay.

He was sitting, drinking water, deep in his thoughts when a voice intruded:

"Hello?"

Warner glanced up in surprise, who else was up before the sun? James was poking his sleepy head through the door looking tired but determined. A strange combination for a ten year old.

"James? Why are you already up? Are you okay?" The concern slipped out before Warner could filter it. Both James and Juliette seemed to have that effect on him. They made him say things he would normally never say, and cause him to feel like he was teetering off a cliff.

"Yeah." James hesitated. "Um, do you always train this early?" Warner gave a brief nod, wondering what the kid was up to. James continued, "Does anyone ever come down?"

Warner looked at him curiously, "Why?"

James shuffled his feet suspiciously before he blurted, "I want you to train me to fight. Kenji's always busy and he'd tell Adam. Juliette is away and has too much to do, and Adam wouldn't let me if he knew. But I can do it! I can help!" He started bouncing with energy as he talked. "I know thing are really crazy right now, and Juliette's gonna save everyone, but she needs help! I can protect people too!" He was talking very fast now, tripping over his words, emphatic and eager to prove his point. He took a deep breath to continue, but Warner held up a hand, cutting him off.

"Wait. You want _me_ to teach you?"

James nodded fiercely. "You can say no, but I'm still going to find someone to teach me! I'm still going to learn!" He took rocked back on his heels.

Warner bent forward on his knees, thinking. The kid was right; it was still a dangerous world. It was important to know how to fight in such tumultuous times. He looked up at James' pleading face and made his choice. "I'll do it. But you can't tell _anyone_. It has to be a secret, especially if Kent thinks it's too dangerous. And you can't go around trying to fight people, it's just in case you absolutely need to. Fighting is an art, and it can't be taken lightly."

James' entire face had already lit up, and Warner wasn't even sure he'd heard the last part. "Really? I won't let anyone know! Oh man, this is so cool! You're like, the best fighter! Wow, thanks, when do we start!?"

His rapid-fire speech was already making Warner doubt this. He didn't know why he'd agreed to it, and took a sip of water to steady himself. James was dizzying.

"Tomorrow morning. 5am. Don't be late."

"Oh yay!" And with the enthusiasm only a ten-year old can muster at five in the morning, he hugged Aaron and ran outside, leaving behind a very bewildered looking Warner.

* * *

12:07am

Aaron could stop pacing. Juliette should have been back five hours and seven minutes ago. Five hours. If she wasn't back in five minutes, he was going to snap and send troops. Even though he'd sworn not to.

There had been rioting in Sector 336 when, somehow, rumors had leaked that Juliette was in the Sector. The whole area was dangerous. It was a sleeping beast, under the charge of one, very dangerous, Commander Gills. And Juliette had crawled right into its mouth. He gritted his teeth. Gills was going to pay if Juliette wasn't returned safety.

3:49am

"Why're you still up?" Adam's quiet voice broke through the black silence. Warner looked up at his half-brother. Sometimes he hated him for being the first person Juliette had loved. Or thought she had loved. But then he remembered that…Adam was family. And Juliette had made her choice. She loved _Aaron_ now. Only him. All of him— broken, and bent, and terrifying. And he couldn't resent his own brother. Not when he'd finally met him.

He managed to tame the hurricane of emotion rising within himself. "It's nothing."

"What time was she supposed to come back?" Adam stared hard at Warner. Adam still cared about Juliette. And she still cared about him. Maybe not in the same way, but…maybe Warner owed it to his brother. And to himself.

"Eight hours and forty-nine minutes ago. She was supposed to be back eight hours and forty-nine minutes ago." Saying it out loud made it that much more real. He stopped pacing for the first time in hours, and fell exhausted onto the sofa. This waiting was killing him. The terror filled every cell in his body. The fear that she might not return was choking.

Adam stared impassively before clenching his jaw. He seemed to come to a decision. "I'll wait here." It wasn't a question.

Warner stared at him, about to refuse, before he unexpectedly nodded his assent. His hands were clenched into fists. Adam came and sat on the other end of the sofa with his brother, waiting for the girl he had once pledged his heart to.

It was another hour before the silence was broken by the sound of a truck entering the military compound. It was with shaking hands that Aaron encircled Juliette as she leaned into him in tired satisfaction. And it was with a confused heart that Warner lay in bed wrapped around Juliette, wondering about Adam who had waited with him and then slipped out silently.

* * *

a/n: Thank you so much to everyone who has read this fic so far and left a review! I'm so grateful, and would love more comments and critique! I'm planning a lot more for Warner and Juliette!

xoxo

themadnessofwords


	5. Questions

V.

"So? What's going on? Are we all good?" Kenji leaned back in his chair. His eyes were hard on Juliette, and she fought to remember that Kenji wasn't just her best friend. He was also one of the greatest warriors she knew.

"Yeah. He'll come." Juliette shuddered, remembering Gills' slimy gaze. His voice had been like the rustle of a snake, and he had constantly twisted his rings up and down his fingers like he was planning to strangle someone. She didn't trust him at all. But he was coming to the party, which was one step towards diplomacy. "He just said that his schedule had cleared up, and he could attend now. I didn't even have to persuade him, he already knew why I was there. He's manipulating us somehow. I don't know why or how. But I plan to find out."

Kenji gave a brief nod. "All right. So that's something else sorted out. Now we just have to spruce the venue up. We are going to need a lot of security. Having so many powerful people in one house, however large it may be, is certainly a huge risk. But everything seems to be falling into place bit by bit. This crazy plan might just work out well in the end."

Juliette sighed. It had to work. What else could they do? She didn't want to intimidate the other Sectors into bending to her will. She wanted them to trust her. To unite. To become the nation they were meant to be and to regain what they once were. To overcome history and create a new future.

Warner stood up, "We need to go there. Start getting everything into place. I haven't been there in years. It's probably fallen apart. We need cleaning crews, kitchen staff…"

"All hired from our people." Juliette reminded him of her condition. He nodded. At least the money they were spending would go to the Sector 45 populace.

"All right– we'll go look at the place after breakfast. We have to let the rest of them know. Now that everything is in motion." Kenji stood up. The three of them walked in silence, lost in their thoughts. Stress and doubt pulled on Juliette, _what if she was just putting everyone she loved in danger? _But there was no way to change her mind now. She had fought for this, and now she would see it through.

* * *

Brendan and Winston are sitting already when Juliette walks in with Warner and Kenji flanking her. Castle is next, entering cheerily, with Ian, and Lily. Sonya and Sara walk in together, smiling serenely. Adam and Alia follow them, bending together and talking. The only one missing is…James. Adam frowns. "Where is James? I woke him up thirty minutes ago."

Warner shifts in his seat, so slightly that Juliette is the only one who notices. "I have to go get him." Adam stands up and is about to exit the room when James slumps in.

"Hi." He looks exhausted but alert. "Hi everyone." He plops into his seat.

Adam scowls, "Where were you? Are you feeling okay? You're never late for breakfast? Did you sleep okay?"

"Easy there momma bird," Kenji breaks in with a grin. "You all right kid?"

James grins suddenly, "Yeah, I'm great!" He smiles happily at Kenji and then Warner. Suddenly he turns serious. "I'm really hungry though. I could eat everything on this table. Why are we all just sitting? Can I start?"

Adam relaxes. "Yeah." He ruffles his brother's hair. "You can start." James smiled and pulls a plate of eggs over. The strange tension at the table leaks as everyone starts talking and eating. Alia starts to describe one of her new projects, a small device that sticks to someone when thrown and paralyzes them. Brendan is smiling and nodding attentively, and Lily is miming paralysis as James laughs. Ian smiles at Lily's antics, his gaze admiring. Kenji briefs Castle about the new developments. Adam leans towards Sonya and Sara, talking with them earnestly as Winston listens. Juliette felt her heart swell with love and pain. They had lived through so much already. Why couldn't everything be peaceful for once? A rest for them all. An escape.

She wanted a safer world for them. She was still trying to give it to them.

She cleared her throat. "Hey. Umm, I have something to announce." Everyone stopped and swiveled towards her. They looked nervous, most likely expecting bad news. Juliette pushed on, meeting their eyes individually, "I —we—me , Aaron and Kenji—have been planning something."

Kenji groaned under his breath, "Throw us all under the bus."

Juliette glared at him, "We are planning a diplomatic ball."

Lily interjected, "A ball? Like a huge, fancy party?"

Juliette nodded. "Exactly so. Um, a huge number of Sector Commanders and Regents are coming. Nearly all. Definitely all the important ones."

Sonya frowned, "Important as in...dangerous?"

Kenji nodded, "Anyone deemed threatening, is definitely attending. It's an attempt to improve diplomatic relations. We're trying to pull together and avoid any wars. But we could start one just as easily. It's a risk, but one I think is worth taking."

"Kenji, shut up." Adam broke in. "Are you telling us that you have invited anyone who could potentially destroy us right to our homes? Are you all completely insane?" He slammed his fists on the table, "And you tell us NOW?"

Juliette flinched, but now Warner stepped in. "The plans have only just been finalized. We had no idea if it would even go through. But yes. Now it's too late to change anything. We apologize for any inconvenience but it required secrecy while in early planning stages." His smooth answer left Adam stunned for a moment.

Now Castle interrupted. "We aren't having this…celebration…_here_ are we?"

"No of course not." Juliette regained control of herself after Adam's outburst. "It will be held at Anderson's vacation mansion."

"Oh, that's just perfect. Have the party at the monster's house to show how he ruled everything and never gave a fuck about the rest of the people. Yeah, this is going to work." Adam's sarcastic tone broke through. He was shaking visibly.

"We have to start somewhere." Warner's deceptively mild voice froze everyone. He met everyone's eyes before turning back to Adam. "If we don't begin trying to improve relations, we can only assume they will deteriorate. My—our father may have been a terrible person, but he knew how to keep his power, and he knew how to keep things stable. We will use that stability to transform this country."

Adam stared back at his brother for a moment before standing up from the table. "Excuse me." He growled, and marched out of the room.

"Adam." Juliette started, but he was already gone. She debated going after him, but then turned back to the more immediate problem. The others at the table had gone silent watching the debate. Now she addressed them, "I know that you have questions too. I haven't done this lightly, I promise. I would never put you in unnecessary danger. But yes, you have a right to leave, or opt out. And you can ask questions."

Sonya speaks softly, "We would never leave or choose to turn away. We picked you as the leader and we will stand behind you. I don't understand everything that's happening here, but I understand that this is important. And we will do everything we can to help."

The others began to chime in with various murmurs of "yes" and "of course." Juliette could feel the tension seeping away from her with the support of her best friends. She gave a small sigh of relief and smiled at them, accepting various questions of their roles and how they could help. Everything really was falling into place.

* * *

Juliette didn't notice that Warner had left the room. While she was busy answering all of the questions and concerns, Warner was walking outside onto the grounds. He knew that his half brother had a favorite space underneath a tree in the woods near the compound on the border of the grounds. He knew because it was one of his favorite places too. The brothers seemed to have more than blood in common.

He slipped in between the trees until he reached the small clearing. Adam was sitting against the trunk, with his head leaning back. His eyes snapped open as he heard the slight rustle of Warner's footsteps. Warner sat next to his brother silently. Neither spoke for a while until Adam broke the silence.

"Why did you come here?"

Warner had to think for a moment. Lately he wasn't always sure why he did things. Before, it had been because he had no other choice. Then it was because of Juliette. Now? Perhaps, now he was finally learning to do things for himself.

"Because I wanted to." He glanced over at Adam. Adam stared back.

"Do you really think this will work? You're just putting everyone in danger. You're putting _her_ in danger."

Warner shook his head. "Do you really think anyone, even me, could make Juliette do something? This is something she wants to do. And you need to understand that. She isn't who you thought she was. She never was."

Adam sat up straight, his breathing hard. "I know her better than anyone."

Warner looked at him sharply, his green eyes hard like glittering snake scales. "No. You thought you did. But she isn't shy or weak."

Adam sat back, defeat running through his shoulders. Warner stared at him, this blood relation whom he barely knew.

"Why did you stay with me? That night?" Warner asked suddenly, splitting the silence.

Adam looked far into the distance, "Because I wanted to."

* * *

a/n: Thank you to everyone who is reading this fic, and I love the enthusiastic reviews! Sorry I took so long to update, exams are coming up soon! I hope this is okay so far! Read and review!

xoxo

themadnessofwords


End file.
